Be the Nobody to My Somebody
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A collection of drabbles from A to Z that will go along with an orginal story I am working on.


Author's Notes: The only person I own at this point in time is Gabbriella, who is the she that is mentioned in the drabbles. I don't own anyone else in these drabbles. These drabbles are going to be paired with a future story that I hope to have the first chapter up of it by the end of next month.

Apple

He stole one of the red apples that were meant for the pie, so that he could feed it to her later that night.

Book

She shifted uncomfortably when she felt his eyes watching her over the top of the pages of his book.

Consent

Zexion never raped her, because she was a slave and since slaves had no rights she could neither give nor deny consent.

Dependable

Luxord was a creature of habit so she always knew just how much cream and sugar to bring him to go with his pot of tea and exactly what time he would drink his tea, unless he was on a mission.

Exception

There were times, when he was holding her, that she thought he was the exception to the others and then he would go off and do something like this and she would be proven wrong.

Freak

She awoke in his arms with tears in her eyes, Larxene had called her a freak earlier and the result had been dreams of her when she was younger being called a freak by other children and having stones thrown at her.

Ghost

Sometimes when she looked in the mirror she saw the Ghost of Freedom

Hell

She had decided long ago that there was a hell, because every time she was placed in the glass box and suspended in the air she was in it.

Innocence

When all is said and done she finds herself not remembering what it was like to still have her innocence and the look of sorrow in their eyes makes it all the harder to bare

Jealousy

Zexion wasn't jealous when he saw her face, while Axel cupped her cheek and whispered in her ear; but he imagined, while he was fading away, that he would be if he had a heart.

Key

Her freedom was taken from her and then returned to her and both insistences were connected to the great keybearer and his friends

Love

He couldn't love her, not really, because he had no heart but he remembered what it felt like to love.

Moonlight

Demyx playing his sitar, Axel dragging her towards him and joining Namine and Roxas in their waltz; she realized that the moonlight provided by the half full Kingdom Hearts moon was more beautiful then anything she had seen.

Nobody

He was a nobody but with the two of them he found his heart even if only for those brief moments

Ownership

She sometimes wonders, while sitting on one of the ledges of the castle in Radiant Garden after her rescue from The World That Never Was, if she ever owned herself or if Merlin and the others owned her long before the Organization did.

Punishment

When Axel returned from a mission he could hear her screams through the castle and they continued like that for another hour before an unsettling silence settled on the castle. She would be in the glass box for another hour as punishment.

Queen

"Who wants to be a queen?" she answered his question with one of her own. "Not I, but nor do I want to be a servant. I want to just be."

Run

She thought she had started running when Axel took her away that day in the kitchen and kept her hidden; then she realized she had been running for far longer then that and she doesn't even know why.

Sex

With Zexion it was pain and dominance; with Axel it was dominance and heat. The two really weren't that different but they were different enough for her.

Time

Time was a peculiar thing in this place, there was no sun so time passed wasn't measure in sunrises and sunsets; but in the amount of hearts collected for their goal.

Ugly

The scar across her chest from Sephiroth, the twin scars in her side, and the scar across her back from one of Axel's chakrams are serve as her reminders.

Victory

Even though the heartless would come back and it was hard to see the broken look in her eyes; they still couldn't help the joy they felt in knowing their side had won.

Warmth

It was always cold here and she was only warm in bed with him.

Xenophobia

She sometimes wondered if the Organization members were all xenophobic because she was forbidden to talk to anyone but them or the owners of the stalls and shops of which she brought her ingredients and wares for cooking.

Young

She is no longer young and doesn't know who to blame, if anyone.

Zack

When he returns she isn't sure if she wants to cry, scream, or kill him but her choose is made when she looks into his eyes and sees his shadow.


End file.
